1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hands-free devices and more particularly to such a hands-free device capable of adjusting an angle of its mounting seat in any direction and positioning same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hands-free devices mounted in automobiles are gaining popularity in recent years. It is typical to mount a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a mobile phone, a smart phone, or the like on a mounting seat of a hands-free device installed in an automobile. Conventionally, such hands-free devices are capable of adjusting its angle to fit different individuals.
For example, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M275443 discloses a hands-free device comprising a suction cup based base adapted to secure to a planar surface and having its upper part adapted to turn a limited range on its pivot, an intermediate portion fixedly connected to the base, an upper portion adapted to turn freely about the intermediate portion by gear engagement, and a top mounting seat adapted to turn a limited angle about the upper portion by a toothlike arrangement.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M255819 discloses a hands-free device for automobile. The hands-free device comprises a suction cup based base adapted to secure to a planar surface and having its upper part adapted to turn freely on its pivot, a top mounting seat adapted to secure to a device (e.g., mobile phone or the like), and an intermediate flexible post interconnected the base and the mounting seat. The post is adapted to bend only a limited range.
Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 487259 discloses a hands-free device for fastening a mobile phone in an automobile. It is characterized in that a bowl shaped member rotatably disposed between a base and a mounting seat. Hence, the mounting seat is adapted to pivot a limited angle about the base by manipulating the bowl shaped member. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of hands-free device are constantly being sought in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.